Kesk
Class & Race Skills Push (Ex) A Half-Earth race can start a bull rush maneuver without provoking an attack of opportunity. The bonuses from Earth Mastery apply to this. Earth Mastery (Ex) A Half-Earth race gains a +1 attack and Damage bonus if its target is touching the ground, but suffers a -4 to attack and damage if the target is airborne or waterborne. Countersong (Su) A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the countersong, he makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard themselves) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's perform check result for the save. Countersong has no effect against effects that don't allow saves. The bard may keep up the counter song for 10 points. Fascinate (Sp) A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use their music or poetics to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with them. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and able to pay attention to them. The bard must also be able to see the creature. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a bard attains beyond 1st, they can target one additional creature with a single use of this ability (two at 4th level, three at 7th level, and so on). To use the ability, a bard makes a Perform check. their check result is the DC for each affected creature’s Will save against the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and listens to the song, taking no other actions, for as long as the bard continues to play and concentrate (up to a maximum of 1 round per bard level). While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat requires the bard to make another Perform check and allows the creature a new saving throw against a DC equal to the new Perform check result. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Inspire Courage (Su) A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use song or poetics to inspire courage in his allies (including himself ), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear the bard sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the bard sing and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 8th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1 (+2 at 8th, +3 at 14th, and +4 at 20th). Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Skills Proficient Weapons & Armor Simple Weapons All Martial Weapons * Long Sword * Rapier * Sap * Short Sword * Short Bow * Whip Light Armor All Shields All (exc tower) Spells Level 0 * Daze 4HD > lose turn * Light * Mage Hands 5lbs * Read Magic Character Sheet